1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a software-based computer network-resource management platform that uses mobile phones and other network devices to capture and transmit event-defining data for instant conversion into an instrument by which to pursue the actionable or acquirable element of the event.
2. Background Information
As a platform, the tandem of smartphones and mobile apps provide a solution to many of the situations people encounter during the day. But limited by their structure and functionality, there is a far greater number of things for which they cannot provide a solution. With an ever-growing number of people looking to their mobile devices for solutions to the demands of day, the limitations of mobile apps represents a problem. Moreover, it's unlikely that the app paradigm can be expanded to solve the problem—requiring the emergence of a new mobile platform that is situationally-aware and proactive in its support for ongoing user designated endeavors.
Evermore, people's ambitions and actions are echoed by network activity. Except as a link to resources, the networks themselves are not proactive in their support of these endeavors. They don't determine the most efficient course of action nor do they proactively orchestrate the timely availability of resources in its support or alteration.